When two plane mirrors are held at an angle to each other, multiple reflected images of an object disposed between reflective surfaces of the plane mirrors can be observed. The number of reflected images varies depending on the angle defined between the reflective surfaces.
When a teacher wants to show such multiple reflected images to students in teaching multiple reflection, he/she needs to hold two plane mirrors at an angle with both hands while explaining the formation of multiple reflected images. This is inconvenient.